Shuffle Midnight Serenade
by TH3LASTHOP3
Summary: ok so i lied next chapter up enjoy :
1. the arena

Midnight Serenade

Rin walked down the path near the hot spring. He was relived that he could get some time to himself. All day there had been chaos as Sia, Nerine and Kaede had been trying to win him over. He woke up and found Sia lying next to him, looking at him with bedroom eyes. Then there was Nerine, who decided she was too good for the girls hot spring and decided to come into the guy one.

Then after all that, Kaede made him lunch. He heard footsteps, and turned around to see Primula. "Hey", he said. "Onii – chan" Primula exclaimed running up to him embracing him. He blushed, "whoa now calm down, not you too." She looked at him smiled and nodded her head side to side. He smiled. They continued down the path. He looked at the bamboo leaves, a rich green, but he noticed a speck of red that wasn't natural, before he could do a thing, Sia jumped out at him and kissed him, going into a liplock, Rin tried to breakaway but the strength of the powers she held, restrained him.

Just at that moment Asa came around the corner and saw the event, she took one look and then turned away, looking hurt and angry. Sia looked at Asa, and got off Rin, he got up and ran after her. He caught up to her, and grabbed her by the shoulder. She turned around and slapped him in the face. She looked at him and said "I know you are in a difficult postion, but who were we kidding this was never gonna work." She walked away and left Rin alone, she was crying, and she was hurt. But she didn't think it was the end for them, but they would definetly have some time apart.

Rin then went to his room, crying and depressed. He layed on his bed, and looked to his left, he saw Sia. He looked to his right, he saw Nerine. Where the hell had they come from. He sat up as they grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down. He tried to break free, but again the strength they possesed was inhuman. They looked at him playfully. He yelled, knowing what was to come. Literally. That night was like hell, and heaven at the same time. He got up the next morning and went to the buffet, he got a crapload of food, and sat down to eat.

He was eating when a person stood over him, he looked up and saw, a man. The man was dressed in a cashmeir sweater, and dark denim jeans. His face was a like a angel and his ears confirmed that. "Yes"? Rin asked. The man looked at him and grabbed him by the collar. He dragged him to a 2007 red Camero. He threw him in the back seat, and then drove off.

Sia woke up and turned over to kiss Rin good morning but instead her lips ended up hitting something much less rough and more elegant. Nerine's lips, but where was Rin. She got up, got out of her robe and changed into a turtle neck and a pair of skinny jeans. She went down stairs and asked the manager about Rin. He said that Rin left with a man form the Heaven Realm, that had a strange mark on his hand, in the shape of a Scythe.

Sia gasped, she turned around and ran straight back to the room and woke up Nerine, and told her to call Asa. They met in the foyer, Nerine and Asa waited for Sia's explantion. Then Sia told them about the man that came and got Rin, Fujikama Golki. The Arena Meister for heaven. Rin was about to be put through hell, and maybe death. Asa looked concerned but then just walked away, not caring, she said "well why don't you save him your his new girlfriend after all." Sia turned around and slapped Asa in the face. "You bitch, how dare you abandon Rin, to death, just because I was making out with him doesn't mean we are going out, you know that he loves you more then me, Nerine or Kaede." Asa looked shocked and then her facial expression changed as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulder. She looked to Nerine and Sia and then said, lets go.

Rin woke up, and looked out the window of the Camaro he was in. The way they were going seemed to lead to the gates to heaven, and that was bad. He looked back, to the road, then to the front at the driver, realizing these might be his last days alive, he looked to the past. He remembered how sad he made Asa. He couldn't let himself be killed before he apologized to her, at best. So he made a vow to himself, he would not die, and he would do the best he could do to stay alive.

At last the car pulled up to a place that was expected, but not a welcome veiw. The car had pulled up to the Gates to Heaven. The man put the car in park, took Rin out of the car, dragged him to one of the customs booths and gave the man standing behind the counter $300. He brought Rin through with no challenge. They entered Heaven and Rin was both amazed and scared. The place was just like his dimension, only a lot happier.

The man dragged him to a collusium looking structure, and threw him in a room, full of old style armor and weapons. "pick what you want, and be back out here in ten minutes" the man ordered.Rin looked at the choices, he tried on a few of the armors finding them too heavy he decided to go with the bamboo hardened kimono in the back, and took a katana from the rack. He rememberd when Kaede brought him to Kendo class, he was pretty good, as long as he rememberd the basics then he would be able to win, he hoped.

He came out of the room in his kimono with the katana on his back ready to fight. The man that had kiddnapped him looked at his determined look and laughed,when a guard gave Rin the go ahead the man stepped over to Rin and whispered in his ear ,"trust me, it's better to lose." Rin stepped out in the arena, and saw a woman standing on the other side, Rin was so busy looking at her that he didn't hear the go bell, and the woman came at him, he didn't even get a chance to draw his Katana before she had won.

"This is such a perverted arena", rin thought as the woman defeated him by grabbing his crotch and rubbing it. She forced him on the ground and was preparing to undo the tie around his waist, when a smack was heard, and the woman fell over in shock. Behind he was Asa, with a wooden bat, her long green hair shimmering. She looked really pissed, "why is it every time I see you, you are always involved in some perveted or rmantic act-", she didn't get to finsh the sentence, he stood immediately and kissed her. He turned to Sia, who in turn gave him directions to the nearest hot spring in the area. Just him and Asa. When they got there they didn't even get to the springs, they went right to the room, and laid down on the bed. They looked at eachother, knowing what would come.

Hey that's it my one shot. Sorry for all you people who wanted to see some (ahem) go on between them. review and I will add it if ur into that kinda thing, i dont care. R&R.


	2. The Wedding

The next morning Rin got up and looked to his right. He saw Asa, with her braided green hair next to him sleeping. He smiled, got up and stretched. When all of a sudden a knock came from the door. He opened it and Sia jumped on him. She tried to kiss him but he knew bettter then to fall for any tricks again. He quickly got out from under her and flustered. "Sia what do you want"? She smiled and looked at him, then down at her watch. "Sorry I have to go, I'll see you later", and with that she bolted out of the room. Rin looked at her go and saw a note that dropped from the pocket of her jeans. It was from her father, who had gone back to heaven, and the prime minister of heaven. It read.

Dear Lisianthus,

We regret to inform you that since you have failed to get a human husband and since your visa to be in the human realm has expired, that you are hereby ordered to return to Heaven.

Sincerely,

Your Father.

Rin looked at the letter in shock, one of his closest friends and potential lovers was moving away from him. He thought it over and walked back over to the bed. He woke Asa and consulted her about his plan.

Sia walked out from the hot spring and to the bus station, where she would have to make a ride back to the customs department. She sighed and got on the bus. When all of a sudden Rin appeared by the window. He saw her and ran on to the bus. He looked at her, blushed and got down on one knee, and said the four words she never expected him to say. "Will you marry me Lisianthus."

Sia looked at Rin with a blushing face. "Why?Aren't you and Asa like in love?" Rin smiled, "Ya" but for you to stay in this demension you need to be married. I also know that you are to stubborn to marry anyone but me. Sia frowned, "so you are doing this because you want me to stay?" yup" he replied. Sia smirked she could have fun with this. "Alright but you do know what needs to happen now." Rin shook his head, and Sia smirked.

They were lying face to face on the pink sheets on Sia's bed. Rin looked sort of uncomfortable Sia observed. But that would all change. She undid the buttons on her skirt. Then slid her fingers between the straps of her thong. She pulled it off and got under the blaket with him. He grabbed at his manhood and rubbed it. Rin started to relax a little. Then she laid herself across the bed. Rin saw it as an invitation and slid his wet manhood into her opening. They thrusted and pumped and moaned as they met. After they were done Sia said that another custom was that the husband and wife had to sleep together for three nights. When Rin got ocmfortable Sia put her chest right on to his face letting him sleep in the warmth and softness she wanted to give.


End file.
